Compromise
by vampoof94
Summary: Johanna is cranky and Katniss just wants to be able to have her blanket at night. Joniss


"Katniss!"

"No!"

"Why?!"

"Because you refuse to share the blanket Jo." Katniss turned in her bed so that she was facing away from Johanna. The other girl just huffed and sat down on her own bed while staring at her roommate. Johanna glared at Katniss but eventually fell asleep. Every night Johanna would crawl into Katniss' bed and Katniss would wake up without a blanket. Johanna would literally move around until she was wrapped up in it. Katniss was tired of it because she would get cold and Johanna just grunted if she tried to take it back. So tonight Katniss made it clear that Johanna was to sleep in her own bed. When morning came, Katniss woke up and Johanna wasn't even there. She sighed and got up out of bed and dragged herself into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and then stepped in. She couldn't help it that Johanna hogged the blankets whenever she slept with Katniss. The younger girl washed the soap off her body as she thought of how cuddly Johanna could be when she felt like it. Katniss smiled and let out a small laugh. Johanna was a strange person but Katniss wouldn't trade her for the world.

"Katniss?" Katniss lifted her head when she heard someone calling her name. From the sound of the voice, she knew it was Prim.

"Give me a minute Prim!" Katniss jumped out of the shower and quickly dried off before dressing. She exited the bathroom and saw Prim sitting down on her bed. "What can I do for you little duck?"

"Well Gale is sick so he can't go hunting today. He asked me to tell you."

"Oh. Thanks for letting me know and tell him I said get better soon." Katniss smiled and Prim nodded.

"Did something happen between you and Johanna?"

"Not really. Why?"

"She seems cranky today."

"Do you know where she is?" Katniss sighed. Johanna was probably being a baby about not being able to sleep with Katniss.

"Last place I saw her was in the training room."

"Thanks Prim. I guess I'll go see what's up." Katniss threw her towel down.

"Hurry and make up."

"Huh?" Katniss turned to face her little sister.

"She makes you happy and you make her happy."

"When did you get so mature?" Katniss smiled and hugged Prim before walking out of the room and walked down to the training room. When she got there, she saw Johanna hacking away at dummies using her ax. Katniss prepared herself for the snarky girl. "Johanna?"

"What brainless?" Johanna ceased her hacking and turned to Katniss. She rested her ax on her shoulder.

"Are you upset just because I didn't let you sleep with me?"

"Who said I was upset?"

"Well Prim told me you seemed cranky and I'm pretty sure you don't usually hack away at the dummies like that." Katniss crossed her arms and Johanna rolled her eyes.

"The world doesn't revolve around you. Maybe I just wanted to change up my training."

"If you didn't steal the blanket, I would sleep with you."

"Well I can't control myself when I'm sleeping. Maybe you should try stopping me?" Johanna smirked but it dropped at Katniss' look.

"Last time I did that, you punched my face in your sleep."

"Sorry..." Johanna sighed and set her ax down before making her way to Katniss. "I guess I do it because I'm used to being cold and alone." She closed her eyes. "It's comforting even when I have the nightmares."

"Jo..." Katniss wasn't used to hearing Johanna open up like this. She didn't hesitate when she wrapped her arms around Johanna and pulled her into a tight hug. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Johanna slowly responded to the hug and leaned her head on Katniss' shoulder.

"So I'm taking it you didn't sleep well?"

"Maybe..." Johanna said. "Can we make a deal?"

"What kind?" Katniss was curious now.

"What if we wrap the blanket around us tightly and cuddle?"

"You think that would stop the blanket thief?" Katniss smiled. Johanna snorted.

"It better brainless. I'm tired of being cold."

"I'll cuddle with you tonight and every night if it works. Or I might just gather blankets in case."

"That might work too." Johanna chuckled. "But I warn you. I'm a mean cuddler."


End file.
